


illustration for "Advanced Calculus"

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika





	illustration for "Advanced Calculus"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advanced Calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875560) by [tprillahfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction). 




End file.
